Swimming pool lights are generally secured in niches located in the walls and/or floor of a swimming pool. For example, FIG. 1 shows a niche 100 generally used in the industry. Niche 100 typically includes a niche body 102 which defines a niche flange 104 to be positioned against the concrete wall and/or floor of the swimming pool. Niche 100 also includes a cavity 112 for receiving at least a portion of a light (not shown). For fastening a light to the niche 100, the niche includes a bracket 108 typically positioned at about a 12:00 o'clock position which includes a hole 110 with a female thread for receiving a pilot screw which passes through a hole at the 12:00 o'clock position on the light, thereby securing the light to the niche 100, Niche 100 also includes a vertical lip 106, e.g., a bottom lip, a bracket, a flange, and the like, at about a 6:00 o'clock position which captures and/or holds a bottom catch or bracket on the light. The combination of the pilot screw and the bottom catch on the light secure the light in position relative to the niche 100.
For example, FIG. 2 shows a swimming pool light 150. The light 150 includes a lens 152, a light body 154 (e.g., a bezel), a flange 156 defined by the light body 154, and a rear housing 158. The flange 156 defines a bottom catch 162 (or bracket) for securing the light 150 into a niche 100. The flange 156 includes a screw hole 160 at a 12:00 o'clock position for securing the light 150 to the hole 110 of the niche 100. As described above, to secure the light 150 to the niche 100 of FIG. 1, the bottom catch 162 of the flange 156 can be inserted into the cavity 112 behind the vertical lip 106 such that the flange 156 is positioned directly behind the vertical lip 106. The flange 156 can further be positioned such that the flange 156 is directly in front of the hole 110 of the niche 100. The screw hole 158 can then receive a screw therein and the screw can be fixated to the threaded hole 110 of the niche 100. The light 150 is thereby secured within the niche 100 and prevented from unwanted detachment from the niche 100.
As is known in the industry, the spacing, e.g., spread, between the niche screw hole 110 and the vertical lip 106 can vary depending on which manufacturer fabricated the niche 100. The spread is shown in FIG. 1 as distance D1. Matching the screw and bottom catch 162 spread on the light 150 to the threaded screw hole 110 and vertical lip 106 on the niche 100 can be important for properly securing the light 150 in the niche 100. The size of the light 150 and, in particular, the location of the screw hole 160 must therefore match the spread of the niche 100. The single-position screw hole 158 used in the industry, e.g., a round hole, is configured to receive a screw in one position only for matching the position of the hole 110 of the niche 100 and does not allow a variation of the position of the screw to match an incorrectly or differently sized niche 100. If the spread distance D1 is not properly matched and/or if the spread distance D1 varies uncontrollably, the buoyant light 150 can float upwards, thus allowing the bottom catch 162 of the light 150 to travel above and off the vertical lip 106 of the niche 100. This travel of the light 150 above and off the vertical lip 106 can present a hazard to those using the swimming pool.
Thus, despite efforts to date, a need remains for underwater lights which are compatible with different niche sizes. These and other needs are met by the exemplary underwater lights and associated systems and methods discussed herein.